Pure Chi Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the energy of the body that is powered by purified forces. A result of Chi Manipulation when purified by good. Spiritual counterpart to Pure Aura Manipulation. Opposite to Dark Chi Manipulation. Also Called *Good Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation *Light Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation *Pure Chi/Ki Control *Purified Chi/Ki Control/Manipulation Capabilities Users are able to control chi that has been purified and controlled by positive energy a.k.a good. Due to this, they gain access to powerful abilities and forces that are able to give the user incredible power when fighting darker forces. However, the user must maintain a mind clear of emotion or thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, at peace with the world around them without being burdened with worry, desire, or doubt. Applications *Astral Projection: Users of pure chi are able to detach their spirit from their physical bodies, allowing them to survive damaging attacks. *Clear Mind: Users are able to quite all thoughts, allowing to achieve clarity within their minds. **Tranquil State: Users are able to detach themselves from, or gain control of their emotions and remain absolutely calm in all substations. *Control Immunity: The user becomes immune to being subverted by evil influences. *Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: The user's physical attributes are increased to incredible levels to the point where they are able to survive most most intense of situations. **Enhanced Combat/Supernatural Combat: One's physical combat skills are increased, allowing them go up to par with beings that posses equal or superior fighting skills. **Enhanced Durability/Supernatural Durability: The physical body of the user is able to withstand intense damage whether they be external or internal. **Enhanced Strength/Supernatural Strength: The user possesses increased strength that allow them to destroy there surroundings. *Flight: Use one's pure chi in order to fly. *Light Element Manipulation: Users are able to shift their pure chi into various beneficial elements. ** Light Elemental Aura: User is able to surround themselves in pure elemental forces. ** Elemental Pressure: Users can generate destructive elemental power. *Pure Chi Magic: Users are able to utilize their purified chi into the form of magic such as spells and incantations. ** Pure Chi Spell: Using their pure chi, users are able to cast powerful spells. *Pure Chi Projection: Emit chi outside of one's body. ** Pure Chi Aura: The user's good chi is able to give a powerfully pure aura. *** Energetic Pressure: Concentrate a large amount of good chi, capable of causing damage in one's surroundings. *Purification: The user is capable of using their chi in order to purify evil influences. **Purification Attacks: The user is capable of merging this purifying energy into their known attacks. *Soul Anchoring: The clarity of the user's mind renders them immune to Soul Absorption. Associations *Chi Magic *Chi Manipulation *Light Form *Spiritual Meditation Limitations *Benefits only remain so long as the user can maintain a mind clear of worldly concerns and desires. *Training to achieve the level of control needed for this power requires an immense amount of effort and time. Known Users *Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) *White Monk Class (Final Fantasy Tactics) *Koneko Toujou (Highschool DxD); via Shirone Mode *Keiji Maeda (Hyakka Ryōran Samurai Girls) *Users of Awakening (Saga Frontier) *Gouken (Street Fighter); via the Power of Nothingness *Ryu (Street Fighter); via the Power of Nothingness *Members of the Tattoon Tribe (Tattoon Master) *Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) via energybending *Avatar Korra (The Legend of Korra); via energybending *Raava (The Legend of Korra) Gallery Korra-and-raava.gif|Avatar Korra and Raava (The Legend of Korra) can manipulate pure chi to purify dark spirits and more. Ryu Power of Nothingness.gif|By detaching himself form all emotion, Ryu (Street Fighter) is able to shun the Satsui no Hado and gain acess to the Power of Nothingness. With this, Ryu enters an alternate state of consciousness in which he has complete control over his mind and body. This allows Ryu to increase the power of his abilites and negate the effect negative energies such as M. Bison's Psycho Power. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Rare power